The invention relates to storage containers. Storage containers typically comprise a base that forms a container for storing articles where the base is closed by a lid. The lid closes the base to secure the articles in the container. One such use of storage containers is for food storage where it is desirable that the closure between the base and lid seals the contents of the container.